Ebony Holmes: Tick tock goes the clock
by Kaitlen Winchester
Summary: The daughter of Sherlock Holmes,Ebony is intelligent,witty and just like her father. Solving crime everyday in between school and playing the piano pays a price.When a girl from school is found bloody and dead on the field,this case gets really sinister... Rating changed to T due to chapter 8. Thanks for your patience!
1. Chapter 1

"I am not going to school." She told him. His blue eyes closed as he shook his head. They had had this argument ever since he enrolled her in the local secondary school. She had gone willingly the first time (Monday) and by the end of the week she was hating it, but starting a new school in the third year just after Christmas was a hard thing for any child let alone this particular child to do.

"Why not?" he asked tiredly, opening his eyes to look at the girl who was an exact replica of her father, apart from her long blonde hair, that was dripping water from her shower onto the living room floor.

"It is a waste of time. The teachers get everything wrong." She insisted. The girl was stood in her favourite dark purple dressing gown and purple checked pyjamas. He rolled his eyes. Just like her father.

"John?" Came a familiar voice to both the girl and the man. The girl smirked.

"Sherlock will you please tell Ebony to get her uniform on so I can take her to school." John told his friend. Sherlock turned to the girl.

"Why won't you go? One good reason and I will get Mrs Hudson to call the school and tell them you are unwell." Sherlock reasoned. Ebony met her father's blue eyes with her own identical shocking blue ones.

"One good reason why I should go and I will." She told him. John saw his opportunity.

"To learn things from teachers." He jumped in. Ebony narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't learn from them, they learn from me. They get their facts completely wrong and then refuse to admit it. And they demand respect, they don't earn it." Ebony argued. Her father nodded. She could see this point, though he agreed, would not get her out of school.

"To mix with children your own age." Her father countered. She looked at him.

"The other kids aren't exactly fond of me. They would rather taunt me than be friends with me." Ebony's voice was softer when she said this. She may have been a super smart teenager that was willing to learn everything she could from her father, but she still felt the out of control emotions of a thirteen year old girl. It was John's turn to narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean taunt?" He asked suddenly. Ebony's head snapped up as Mrs Hudson came into the room.

"Mycroft is here to see you all." The older woman said. John shook his head. Looks like he lost that argument. Ebony smiled and walked to her room to get changed and dry her hair.

Ebony stopped on her way out of her bedroom door. She could hear her uncle and John arguing.

"She is a thirteen year old girl! She needs to mix with children her own age. Not witnessing murders every weekend" John was saying.

"Yes but we must take the fact that she is smarter, more mature, and not as normal as these other children into account. She could, god forbid, get hurt. Children are not as accepting as they were when we were young John. And they get away with so much more than they did years ago." Her Uncle Mycroft, getting her out of trouble once more. He was always there when she got into trouble at school. Whenever she got into fights with other, less intelligent children, he was the one fighting her corner. She didn't dare have her father in for fear he would get her into more trouble at school. If parents made too much complaint about her and her father to the teachers or even the head teacher, well Ebony would have preferred not to think about it.

"Mature? She is thirteen! She's worse than him!" Ebony presumed John was talking about her father because the next thing that was said was:

"I am not that bad! Ebony is perfectly fine the way she is. Just like her mother and father she is incredibly intelligent. Unlike her mother and father however, she can put up with stupidity to a certain level. Ah! Ebony!" Sherlock said as his daughter walked through to the living room wearing grey jeans and a purple and black stripy jumper. She looked up from the mobile phone she was holding and smiled, looking around then seeing her Uncle.

"Hello Mycroft." She greeted him as she sat down at her piano to play. Most people would hug their family, not Ebony. There just wasn't that connection between them. John sighed, it pained him to see what should be a happy family so tense and stiff. All of them well spoken and extremely clever but to see Ebony and Sherlock not having that father daughter bond was wrong. It seemed that, if anything, Ebony felt uncomfortable that her friends had good bonds and two parents, or even one, that cared about what they were feeling, and she didn't. The fact that she subconsciously hinted at being bullied added to his theory.

"Ebony, why aren't you in your school uniform?" John asked her. Ebony's head tilted to the side.

"Uncle Mycroft is here. I will go to school later if it pleases you but not now thanks John." Ebony smiled at him, not understanding why he wanted her to go to school really. It was a pointless place, the teachers always told her that if she was wrong to admit it. So why didn't they? They were always wrong and they just told her off for it! Hypocrites.

"Not planning on actually going to school though are you?" Mycroft asked. Ebony smiled and shook her head.

"Not really no." Mycroft sighed and sat down as Ebony started playing her own composition, her father playing his violin in time with her. They were geniuses with about almost anything, music often helped the pair to think, relax and it was their only thing to bond over. Except solving crime of course.

"So Uncle Mycroft, I take it you didn't just come to hear my wonderful compositions?" Ebony asked, still playing with perfect precision.

"Your teacher asked me to come in for parents observation day. Have you actually told them I am not your parent?" Mycroft asked his niece. Ebony nodded and then, as Mycroft opened his mouth to talk again, she shook her head at him with her eyes wide.

"I would love to go. What about you John?" Sherlock asked, stopping playing at once. Ebony kept on playing, pretending she couldn't hear them. John looked at her and said,

"I'm not missing this. Uniform on Ebony." The piano slammed shut and Ebony stormed to her room to get redressed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later the three men and an extremely annoyed Ebony were in the slim, black MI6 limo (courtesy of Mycroft) on the way to Ebony's school.

"I don't see why I have to go in the first place. It will all end in tears anyway." She grumbled as the car pulled up out side a school called 'Neville Lovett Community School'. The building was split into five blocks. A block were Geography, Media, RE, French, Spanish and most English lessons took place. B block were Science lessons and an ICT room were. C block for Maths, ICT, Tech, Art and one or two English lessons were. D block where the hearing impaired unit and the office were. And E block for Music, Drama and the Library . Ebony knew the school like the back of her hand. She felt slightly ashamed to have two men, one not even related to her and one just as smart as she was, getting out the car with her when other kids just had a mum and/or a dad with them. Sadly her Uncle wasn't coming, important MI6 business. She hadn't told the other kids that she lived with her dad, his friend and had old but lovely Mrs Hudson as their landlady. She thought that would defiantly make her even less popular than she already was. The parents wouldn't be sitting in the classes except in PE and option classes. They would be watching on a monitor each outside the classroom, where they wouldn't be able to interrupt the class. So the kids could act like they usually do. Parents and Guardians were allowed to spend break and lunch with their kids. There was the head teacher stood at the gate to greet parents as they got there, her mouth dropped when she saw the car. A lot of people stopped to stare as Ebony, John and Sherlock got out of the limo.

"Bye Uncle Mycroft. Thanks for the lift." Ebony said as she swung her school bag over her shoulder. Her father and John just nodded to Mycroft. John turned Ebony towards him and straightened her tie and did her top button on her shirt up. Ebony rolled her eyes, once a military man always a military man. She pushed up the sleeves of her black school jumper, undid the top button and loosened her tie a bit. The Head teacher was still slightly shocked as Ebony walked towards her.

"Good morning Miss." Ebony said politely. "This is my Father, Sherlock Holmes, and his friend Dr John Watson." The head smiled and held out her hand to John and then Sherlock. John shook it and said hello. Sherlock just looked at her.

"Sherlock!" John reprimand. Ebony gave her father a nudge in the ribs and a look that clearly said 'Just do it'. Sherlock shook the head's hand and forced a smile.

"Hello Mr Holmes. Ebony will show you to first period and such." Ebony looked at the teacher and saw exactly what her father saw. Wedding ring, married but the ring was dirty, like it had been slid on and off the finger a lot. Affair. There was a small bulge in one pocket, she had her MP3 player with her. Marks on her wrist like pressure marks. She had been typing in a hurry, ink on her fingers meant she also had been writing with biro. Probably a letter or note to someone within the school. Watch on her wrist from Earnest Jones, brand new, she had treated her self recently. Ebony hurried her father away before he could say anything. Especially the affair. John seemed to have understood his friend was about to be rude because he hurriedly said a "Nice to meet you." And hurried through to reception with the Holmes' 'family'.

"Mr Holmes and Mr Watson please." Ebony said to the receptionist. The fat lady at the desk wrote the names on two visitors slips and gave Ebony the paper.

"Thank you." Ebony said kindly and walked out. Turning towards John and Sherlock, she handed them the slips.

"Dad, no being rude or insulting people. And no guns or arresting please!" Sherlock reluctantly nodded.

"My first lesson is Drama. You get to sit in in that one. It's in E block." They walked to E block, past happy parents with happy kids. Ebony wished she had that normality just as much as she wished she didn't have a huge intellect. Which wasn't much to be honest. She loved her life and how it plotted out for her. She spotted someone out of the corner of her eye and scowled, hoping her father didn't see him. Him and John might get the wrong idea and she didn't want to cause a scene at a place she was already hated at. The kid had a lot of friends anyway. Sherlock entered the room full of kids with Ebony in front and John trailing up the rear.

"Hello, you must be Miss Holmes' Parent. My name is Mr O'Hanlon." Sherlock shook the Drama teacher's hand.

"Sir this is me and my Dad's house mate and colleague, John Watson. He does the things my Dad doesn't know he has to do, like tell me off or make me come here." Ebony looked behind her as John shook her teacher's hand. She turned quickly, avoiding eye contact with the boy behind them from before. That kid was always following her around. They walked past the teacher and sat on the huge circle of chairs set out for everybody.

"Right let me just do the register. Max Ayling." Mr O'Hanlon said.

"Here sir." A smaller boy with hearing aids said. His big sister who looked after him was helping him sort his transmitter out.

"Ayana Benedict."

"Here sir." She was a pretty Indian girl with lovely black hair.

"Jack Collins."

"Here sir." The boy Ebony had taken a fancy too, though she would never tell him, smiled, his curly brown hair was adorable.

"Ebony Holmes."

"Hello," Ebony said. John gave her a look for being disrespectful but she shrugged it off. When were teachers, even her favourite one, respectful to her? The drama teacher sighed and carried on. And the register continued without question until…

"Thomas Moriarty?" Sherlock looked at his daughter as if to ask a question. Ebony looked at him back in answer. John had never understood the bond the two of them had, one moment they were completely distant from each other the next they were communicating with each other wordlessly understanding everything the other was thinking. John was close to his sister Harry once but they never were able to communicate wordlessly. It must just be a Holmes thing. Sherlock looked and saw James Moriarty sat next to a boy with black hair.

"Thomas is adopted and took his adopted father's last name." Ebony said. "Don't start a fight until he has stolen something please." Sherlock looked back at her and reluctantly nodded. Ebony turned sharply to look at the teacher who was now speaking."So, we are going to play a game to help get into character. We go round the circle clockwise and say a word each, who ever breaks composure has to sit down. All stand. Including the parent guardians please." Everybody in the circle stood, kids groaned. Ayana put her hand up.

"Ayana?"

"Sir is there any point to this? We all know either Thomas or Ebony are going to win." The girl complained. The teacher shook his head.

"Lets see who wins this time. Ready? Fluff." And the game carried on. Thomas, Ebony, Sherlock and James were left standing. Until both of the Moriarty cracked a smile and sat down. Just Sherlock and Ebony left. And Ebony knew exactly what to say.

"Stupidity." She said triumphantly know her father always laughed at other people's stupidity. The corners of Sherlock's mouth turned up and he sat down. Ebony grinned with pearly white teeth and sat down too.

"Well done." Her father whispered in her ear as other kids groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher let them do improvised acting the rest of the lesson. John was up for it, Sherlock, however, didn't see the point. "Ebony? Your dad obviously isn't a good one is he?" Thomas Moriarty said, walking towards them while his father was talking to two other parents.

"He won't even join in with your work? My dad does. HE is so much be-" Ebony lunged for Thomas and grabbed his hair. Thomas screamed, punched her in the eye, and people looked round just as Ebony knocked him to the ground, straddled him and punched him as he repeatedly kicked her back. John pulled her off him and Sherlock helped hold her back as she struggled against them both.

"You DARE talk about my father like that! At least he isn't a criminal! At least he didn't just steal Mrs Benedict's purse!" Ebony screamed. In the corner of her eye she saw James Moriarty drop the purse and pick it up, give it to Ayana's mum and whisper something in her ear. The woman smiled and nodded. All the parents were staring at John, Sherlock and Ebony as the dragged her out side. Not before she got a good kick in to Thomas. He screeched in pain as his dad rushed to him. The drama teacher shook his head as they passed too. Once outside in the sun, Sherlock was about to open his mouth and tell his daughter off for attacking the boy when, conveniently, his phone rang and he held up a finger and answered the phone. Ebony looked up at John, sadness was evidentially in her eyes. John was about to talk to her when Sherlock came off the phone. "It was Lestrade. Murder investigation time." Both of the Holmes' smiled and Ebony got up.

"Where to?" She asked. John turned round to her and said,

"Your staying here. And-"

"So are we. It was here. There are police cars in the field. Let's go you two." Sherlock told John. He walked past the teacher, followed by Ebony and John who quickly said,

"Family emergency." And hurried after the Holmes'.

"Oh my god." Ebony said as she saw the mangled body, she gagged at the disgusting sight. John came up behind her and pulled her into his arms as she nearly threw up. When she finally could stand the sight, she came out of his embrace and sighed. This person must have been through torture. The face was burnt and bloody, Long dark hair tangled with blood dried in it, there was a stab wound in the chest and the left arm was torn off with bone sticking out.

"Who was that?" John asked Lestrade who was now walking up to them. Sherlock was already busy making fun of Anderson.

"Iva Jennie Andrews. Killed 15 minutes ago during P.E. She went too far off while the class was doing cross-country running and next minute a teacher heard a kid scream she was dead. Should Ebony really be seeing this?" He asked John in a low whisper. Ebony went over to join Sherlock and Anderson's conversation.

"Well, if I had my way then she would still be in class right now but Sherlock lets her come and he's her dad so I can't do anything about it." John sighed. There were multiple gasps and sobs from behind them and every officer, investigator and detective spun round. There were children, teachers and parents from all over the school looking upon the scene from windows, the courts and the end of the field. The bell for second period had gone and they hadn't known. Lestrade turned to Sherlock and Anderson and mouthed a quick 'hide Ebony and cover the body'. She couldn't be seen by her classmates at the scene of a murder, how much abuse would she get from her class mates and teachers who had liked this poor, dead girl? Anderson and Sherlock moved together reluctantly and one of the techies covered Iva's body.

"IVA!" A woman screamed. She ran past Lestrade, knocked past Anderson, Sherlock and Ebony and cried over the body. A techie was trying to pull the woman away when Ebony shook her head and went over to the woman.

"I am so sorry Mrs Andrews, so very sorry. I will do everything in mine and my fathers power to find the person who did this to your daughter and I will personally bring him to justice. I promise you that." She said to the woman as she knelt down next t her. Mrs Andrews wiped her puffy red eyes.

"You're that Holmes girl? Iva spoke about you, how you didn't have any friends and were picked on. I am would be forever grateful if you could fulfil your promise and would be forever in your debt." The older woman's voice was husky as she started to sob again. Ebony hugged her close and let her cry on her shoulder as tears leaked from Ebony's always-dry eyes. If that ever happened to Dad or John, she thought, I wouldn't be able to bear it. This poor woman, loosing a daughter must be so hard, how would Dad react if it was me instead of Iva? Would he be conducting the usual experiments and trying as hard as he will be on this case? Or would be harder or less hard? Would he be bothered a great amount? John would. He cares so much and doesn't even realise. The police officers on looking the scene of this young girl comforting someone who could be her mum for all she knew, were touched.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to work on this one harder than the others though!" She pleaded with her father.

"We will try as hard as the other cases. We can't show favouritism now can we?" He said as he made himself a cup of tea. Ebony grabbed the cup from his hands and threw it to the floor where it smashed. That got his attention, she thought smugly.

"I made a _promise_ to Iva Andrew's mother and will not break that promise no matter what it takes. How would _you_ feel if that was me? Hm? What would you do if _I_ was in that girls place? She's the same age as me you know! Would you care?" She shouted as she smashed the tea pot full off boiling water to the ground but not before pouring some on her arm so it burnt a few layers of skin off.

"You wouldn't care if I burnt alive in a fire." She sneered without tears in her eyes, meaning every word she said. She stepped over the mess on the kitchen floor and went to her bedroom.

"Ebbs-" John tried using his nickname for her as she stormed past him and slammed the bedroom door. Sherlock walked quickly to the door.

"Ebony let me see your arm. You know I care." He said, his bight blue eyes filled to the brim with an emotion John had never seen within him before, was it… parental love? Then he heard his friend's words properly.

"What happened to her arm?" He asked. Sherlock ignored him at first, still trying to get into his daughter's room.

"_Why_ did I say she could have a lock on her door?" He shouted in frustration, kicking the door.

"Sherlock!" He said load enough that the man turned to him. "What happened to her arm?" He asked urgently but calmly."She poured boiling hot water over it to prove a point." Sherlock told him. John's face filled with worry as he shouted too.

"Ebony! Open the god damned door!" Sherlock went to the kitchen to get John's medical kit that he kept in the kitchen, he had insisted that, even if the men probably had no use of it, Ebony would defiantly will. John slammed his head against the door and sighed angrily.

"Why?" He said. A muffled sob came from the girl's room.

"Because I was right." There was a smash and a gasp as something broke.

"Ebbs?" John shouted. Crying came from her room.

"It was my picture frame, some glass stuck in my bad arm. John it hurts." She said. John shook the door handle.

"Open the door and I can help Ebbs. Please." Sobs came again as the click of a lock sounded.

"You'll make it stop?" Came the poor girls hesitant voice.

"I promise." He said urgent and reassuringly. The door opened and John picked Ebony up and put her on the sofa.

"Sherlock." The ex-military doctor shouted. Ebony's right arm was splintered with glass and angry, bright red, painful burns.

"Is it just the glass that hurts or do the burns hurt too?" He asked.

"Both." She told him, brave face on. John sighed in relief, if she was in pain it ruled out third and fourth degree burns, both meant a lot of pain in the near future. She still needed to get to hospital though. John helped Ebony up and they got a cab with Sherlock and Mrs Hudson to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

When there, Ebony had the glass taken out of her arm carefully and was told she had second degree deep partial thickness burns. When the doctor asked what happened, she blushed.

"I poured freshly boiled water on my arm to prove a point to my dad." The doctor tutted while he bandaged her arm up and turned to John.

"You should keep a better eye on your daughter." He said. Ebony's eyes widened as did John's. Even though Ebony looked nothing like John, he thought it was probably an easy mistake though since Sherlock and Mrs Hudson were outside while John was the only one in there with her getting her arm done up.

"He's not my dad. My Father is outside. I am not too fond of him at the moment." Ebony explained. The doctor looked a little shocked but nodded. Once Ebony was bandaged up tightly and good to go, her and John walked from the room to see Mycroft and Sherlock arguing.

"You know what she is like! Anything to prove a point!" Mycroft shouted, his face burning with anger.

"Is it my fault she made a promise? I do care and she knows I do." Sherlock shouted back."What's going on?" Ebony asked her father and uncle. The two men spun to face her and Mycroft pulled her towards him.

"I was worried. How's your arm feeling?" He asked her.

"Sore but it feels a bit better." She said, sounding confused. Her uncle MYCROFT was hugging her? She had never had a hug in her life apart from her mum who had probably hugged her when she was born but aside from that… zilch. Mycroft finally let go of her and Sherlock put his hand on her shoulder.

"John we need a cab." he said, not looking at his daughter.

"I can take you." Mycroft said quickly putting his hand on Ebony's other shoulder.

"We can manage." Sherlock snapped back, yanking Ebony's…right arm. Ebony screamed and Sherlock recoiled. John took Ebony in his arms and frowned.

"Stop arguing both of you. Sherlock, we can get a lift from Mycroft so Ebony can go to bed quicker." John was angry. Ebony looked up at John.

"I'm ok. It was just the pressure on my arm." She told him. John sighed.

"Can't I play out with the Irregulars?" Ebony asked, her voice soft. This time, Mycroft shook his head.

"Maybe next week. You need to rest." Ebony rolled her eyes. As soon as the Irregulars found out what had happened, they would be through her window like a shot. They very rarely used doors, and if they did it was only because Mrs Hudson and John made them. They all went home in Mycroft's car, not talking. Sherlock kept shooting John looks and glances at the sleeping Ebony. She was exhausted and soon fell asleep in the car. She yawned in her sleep and snuggled up to her Dad. With his arms raised in shock, he looked at his friend and his brother in alarm. They were both silently laughing and John got his camera phone out to took a picture. Sherlock scowled and Mycroft reached over and lay one of his brother's hands on the girls back and the other on her head. Ebony smiled in her sleep and snuggled a little closer. John was mentally frowning, _I guess she does want the attention after all. How ever much she hides it._

Sherlock carried his daughter to her room and went to put her on her bed. The brown eyed blond haired boy sat on the purple covers, smiled at Sherlock and got off her bed. A girl with long dark hair came in through the window and waved. Sherlock rolled his eyes. The Irregulars had obviously heard what had happened. Ebony stirred and opened her eyes groggily. She looked up at her Dad and her put her on her bed. She sat up and looked around.

"Hiya Tom. How is Lucy?" She asked, not bothered that more and more children were climbing through her window.

"She's good, getting better since… you know." He trailed off. Ebony nodded her head. Lucy had gotten into a fight and was mentally scared. She was in intensive care and wasn't aloud any visitors. But that didn't stop Ebony and the Irregulars trying to see her. The rest of the Irregulars sat on the floor and next to Ebony on her bed. These kids were that of the Baker street homeless. Ebony spotted three new five to six year olds, seven ten to twelve year olds and fifteen new teens that were older than her by about three or four years older than her. All the kids stayed in a house that she had begged her father and uncle to get them. They did what they wanted and the oldest kids were in charge.

"Start off with the new kids names then? I'm Ebony." She introduced herself. In the sitting room, John and Sherlock could hear Ebony talking and laughing with the Irregulars. One girl with short, mousy brown hair and big brown eyes came out of the room and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Hello Rebecca. What can I do for you?" Sherlock asked the girl whilst he was updating his website. 'The Science of Deduction'. Rebecca held out Ebony's phone.

"Found something on there that you might wanna sort out with your daughter." She said in her smooth voice. Sherlock looked up at the girl and took the phone.

"Look at the text messages and caller history." She told him and wandered back into Ebony's room. Sherlock looked through her texts and his face was red with anger once he had read them all.

"Sherlock?" John asked nervously. If his friend was angry just because of a few texts, this had to be bad. Sherlock passed the mobile phone to John wordlessly and the doctor saw the first text:

**From: Moriarty, Thomas**

**Holmes, you can take off you're Halloween mask now! Lol.**

**From: Wardell, Shiralee-Mae**

**Do u like dead meat?**

**To: Wardell, Shiralee-Mae**

**Why?**

**EH**

**From:Wardell, Shiralee-Mae**

**Cause that's what ur gonna b.**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas**

**Meet us after school tonight. You're dead Holmes.**

**From: Collins, Jack**

**Hey freak Tom wants 2 no if ur coming 2night**

**To: Collins, Jack**

**No.**

**EH**

**From: Collins, Jack**

**He aint gonna b ****J with that. l8ers**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas**

**That next murder case your Dad has to solve? That will be you.**

**To: Moriarty,Thomas**

**Joke's on you. It was Iva Andrews actually. Do you know anything about it?**

**EH**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas**

**Maybe I do. Remember this little rhyme? Watch out for it, it's gonna be around alot.**

_**Moriarty wants to send you a media file.**_

_**Accept decline?**_

_**You have accepted media file from Moriarty.**_

John clicked the media file on the phone and heard a nursery rhyme he had heard Ebony humming on the way to school. And she had been playing it on her piano that morning.

_Come little children, come with me_

_Safe and happy, you will be_

_Away from home, now let us run_

_With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

_Oh, little children, please don't cry_

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free to frolic, be free to play_

_Come with me to my cave to stay_

_Oh, little children, please don't squirm_

_These ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Now look to me, the pendant calls_

_Back and forth, your eyelids fall_

_Oh, little children, you cannot leave_

_For you, your families will grieve_

_Minds unravelling at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Do not wail and do not weep_

_It's time for you to go to sleep_

_Little children, you were not clever_

_Now you'll stay with me FOREVER_

John jumped at the last line. It was shouted so loud that Ebony poked her head out of her bedroom door with a frown. Three Irregulars stood behind her. The last three, all the others had gone home because it was getting dark outside.

"John? Why do you have my phone?" She asked. She hid her fear so well that only Sherlock could see the glint of a shame in her eye.

"Ebbs say goodbye to the Irregulars and come and have a chat with me and your Dad." John told her.

"You mean 'your dad and I'? You got the grammar wrong." She smiled, John shook his head, telling her not to be smart, and Ebony waved the last three kids out of her window. She gulped and sat down at her piano and started playing the little rhyme.

"What are you playing?" Sherlock asked her expectantly. Ebony got to the end of the rhyme and slammed her piano at the same pitch the last line was shouted.

"Nothing." Ebony told her father. He shook his head.

"We read the texts." John told her. Ebony looked angry. In fact she looked fuming.

"How dare you read my texts! That is an invasion of my pri-" But Sherlock cut her off.

"Not when you have me as your Dad it isn't." Sherlock said a little louder than her. She played the piano again, this time one of her own, and refused to speak. John sighed and went to bed, he would bring this up again when the case was done, it must have been stressful for her enough with Iva Andrews


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Sherlock, Ebony and John were going to see Greg (though Sherlock didn't know that was his name) to find out what forensics had dug up.

"I'll meet you there. I have something to do first." Sherlock had told them. Ebony had opened her mouth to argue but John shook his head.

"If you're not there in at least an hour, I'm letting her find you." John told him, nodding at Ebony. Oh well, if he couldn't have the best detective in England with him at Scotland Yard then his daughter would have to do. Ebony walked to the road to hail a taxi, leaving the two men alone.

"So where are you going?" John asked his friend. Sherlock looked over to his daughter to make sure she wasn't listening in. She was busy arguing with the taxi driver.

"I need to speak to a certain Irregular." Was all he said before whisking off in the direction of the house for the homeless children of Baker street. John gave the taxi driver some money and told him where to go.

"Knock knock?" Sherlock said as he entered the house. All the Irregulars were sat on a sofa watching the news on the TV he had bought them all for Christmas, it was joint from himself and John. Ebony liked to give them all separate gifts so they all felt special, so special that getting them, John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade gifts, she had no money left at the end of December until the next time she got paid for something in January.

"Hiya Sherlock." The kids chimed together. There were more boys than girls but then again, Sam and Emma, the two oldest Irregulars, did a great job of keeping the rest of them in check.

"I need to talk to Rebecca." The mousy haired girl got up from the crammed sofa and three kids fought for the place. Sam, a black haired brown eyed boy, and Emma, a brown haired blue eyed girl, just rolled their eyes and let the children fight it out. This was a regular, natural occurrence and there was nothing neither Sam nor Emma could do to stop it. Rebecca walked over to Sherlock and he pulled her to one side.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Ebony. The bullying is obviously getting worse and it needs controlling. Take Sam and some others to start the school with you and try some new techniques on them if they start on Ebony or any of you ok?" Sherlock asked the girl. Rebecca nodded and grinned.

"Eddy, Sam, Gemma, George. We're going to school!" She squealed. Sherlock smiled and walked to the door. Looking back he saw Rebecca laughing and jumping with Gemma, Eddy, Sam and George. This was the first time in years any of them were going to go to school again. They were going to love it.

"So what's going on at school then?" John asked Ebony. She shook her long curly hair from her eyes so she could glare at John.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Really?" He pulled her mobile phone from inside his jacket pocket. "These texts don't look like nothing." Ebony's face was contorted with anger.

"Give me it John." She snarled. John was taken a back. This was completely out of character for Ebony. Kind Ebony who cared at least a little more than her Dad about other people's feelings.

"Tell me Ebony." He insisted. Ebony shook her head and flinched slightly, but John didn't see it. She never let John or Sherlock know how much pain she was in. She suspected one of the wounds on her legs had become infected and she swore her limp was becoming more obvious.

"It doesn't matter John just drop it." John shook his head as the taxi stopped in front of the Yard.

"Ebbs you can talk to me you know. Or Sherlock, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson or even Lestrade. You're not alone." He told the child in front of him. Ebony glared in reply.

"Yes John. If anything was wrong I would tell you, but seeing as everything is fine, I will tell you nothing." She turned away from and got out after her, paying the taxi driver with a little over five pounds.

"Keep the change." John said hurriedly as he met the next taxi coming. "Ebbs!" he called after her but she didn't listen. Ebony kept on walking, through the door and past reception, her blonde ringlets bouncing around on her back she walked She regretted not straightening her hair or putting it up that morning as the tight curls at the front of her hair invaded her eyes sight.

"Ah. Mini freak, what a wonderful surprise." Anderson said sarcastically. "Where's freak senior? Off killing somebody? Or making another disgusting experiment?" He carried on taunting her. Ebony walked straight up to him and kneed him in the groin. Hard. Anderson fell to the ground with a groan but not before Ebony grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and punched him in the face. The whole of Scotland yard, bar Lestrade, were staring angrily at her, not having heard Anderson's comments about her father.

"Hello Greg." She smiled as she skipped past him, not bothered about the death glared that were boring into her back, and she skipped into his office. Just as she left the room, John entered with a sniggering Sherlock. The old army doctor had been waiting for his friend outside and both had not been expecting to see Anderson with a fresh black eye and on his knees, nearly at the point of crying.

"Is Anderson alright?" Sherlock asked. Donavan, along with John and Lestrade, looked at him with utter shock and horror.

_Is he alright?_ John thought. His first assumption was that something was wrong with the consulting detective, but he soon spotted the amusement in Sherlock's eyes.

"No. Mini freak kicked him where you shouldn't and punched him in the face." Sally told him, expecting the young father to go and punish the girl… but Sherlock just laughed.

"Good mini me." He sighed with a chuckled at the end and walked past Lestrade. "Hello Greg." he said walking past his colleague into the D.I's office with John by his side. The Yard was shocked at how alike the Holmes family of two were.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good job out there Miss Holmes." Sherlock told his daughter as he stepped through the glass door. She didn't turn in the chair she was sat in, but the smile on her face was obvious in her voice.

"Thank you Mr Holmes." Sherlock stood in front of his daughter, crouched down so he was shorter than the young Holmes on the chair, and the pair of identical blue eyes stared into each other. Sherlock shook his head as he saw minuscule injuries on his daughter, his Ebony, that John and Lestrade couldn't see without know her a least a little truly. Credit where it was due though, she had covered them up with her theatrical make up quite well.

"Well then." Lestrade said as he sat down behind his desk. John took a chair and Sherlock got up and stood behind Ebony.

"The school's been closed and we have full permission to search the whole place. Ebony will need to come with us. She knows her way around that place well. That is… if we have permission from Sherlock to take her?" He said looking up at Sherlock. The consulting detective stared down at his daughter who had her eyes tight shut.

"Dad…" She started. John looked over to her to see pain briefly flash across her face, followed by disappointment. John didn't understand and it looked like Sherlock didn't either.

"Yes Lestrade I give permission for Ebony to go to the school. Do you have Iva Andrew's timetable for that day?" Sherlock asked with his hand held out. Lestrade shook his head.

"The girl's mother has it." He told them. Ebony pulled out her phone and asked for the number that Greg then reluctantly gave her.

"Hello? Mrs Andrews. My name is Ebony Holmes… yes the girl from school… Thank you Mrs Andrews actually we would be very appreciative if you could find us Iva's tome table from yesterday?… Thank you very much. I will come over to collect it if that's OK?… yep. Thank you again. Good b-… Everything is fine, I don't- yes… yes.. OK. I will tell them at some point in the case. Good bye Mrs Andrews. God bless you too." Ebony flicked her phone down with a smile.

"6 Brandon Road. We can get a cab-" She started.

"We'll take you in the police car. We can go there then the school." Lestrade told her. Ebony and John stood up and left the room. Sherlock grabbed Ebony's good arm and twisted her round.

"Be there in a minute. I need to discuss something with my daughter." The young father sounded almost human.

"We'll wait for you in the car." John told him. When both the doctor and the detective inspector where gone, Sherlock turned to Ebony.

"What?" She asked him. He leaned out of the door.

"Donavan…make up wipes please?" He asked. Sally came in a second later with a pack of them.

"Take off the make up Ebbs." Sherlock demanded. Ebony shook her head, a glint of shame evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her? Why are you making her take her make up off?" Donavan asked.

"No." Ebony said firmly.

"Yes." Sherlock said just as firm, he handed her a wipe and, much to his surprise, Donavan took it.

"Come here." She said to Ebony as she lead the child to a chair. Ebony was extremely confused as to why Sally was being nice to her… it was completely out of character for the sergeant. Gently, Donavan wiped away the stage make up to reveal a black eye, a bruise that lead from Ebony's jaw to her shoulder, and a nasty looking cut on her cheek. Donavan looked at the girl in shock.

"Who-" But she was cut off.

"Ebony?" Sherlock asked softly, but Ebony didn't reply. Tears were racing down her red-with-shame face. Sherlock went over to the battered girl and put his arms around her. Donavan suddenly felt like slapping Anderson. This guy couldn't commit murder if he tried, not now he had her. His Ebony. They were both still freaks, Sally's opinion on that would probably never change, but Ebony had unintentionally turned him into what she was… almost _human_. There was an angry gleam in Sherlock's eye as he held her tighter. Ebony pulled away and tried to re-apply her make up.

"No Ebony. John and Lestrade can see what these sick adults have d-"

"But it wasn't adults though." Miss Holmes cut in. Sherlock looked at her and his eyes widened.

"You can tell your Uncle Mycroft yourself. I will tell John and Lestrade. No buts." Sherlock told his daughter firmly. And with that, the Older Holmes dragged the youngest Holmes to the car.

"Jesus Ebony, what happened?" John demanded as Ebony slid into the back seat silently. Sherlock climbed into the front seat just as silent. Lestrade, confused by the unusually silent pair, started the car.

"Nothing John." But John had already started taking in her injuries. Ebony looked down in sham, her curly blonde hair veiled her face. John was shaking with anger at the fact that somebody that would dare hurt this innocent, beautiful young girl. Then he remembered the texts she had gotten and could work at who had done it. Ebony could hear her Dad and Lestrade talking in the front.

"Have you thought about sending her to a different school?" Greg asked the detective.

"I was considering home schooling her." Sherlock replied.

"Please do!" Ebony jumped in quickly.

"It's a possibility." He turned back to Lestrade. "Is it possible to get the police involved?"

"Well, obviously she's been assaulted so it would be advisable." Greg replied.

"Again it's an option." Sherlock continued coldly, looking out of the window.

"An option? Sherlock your _daughter_ got beaten up and you're saying involving the police is an _option_?" John was annoyed. Ebony put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it John. I'm fine. It's fine. Let's just finish the case…OK?" Ebony didn't expect an answer and the ex army doctor knew that, so he just glared at her and sat back in his seat.


	8. Chapter 8

The four pulled up outside 6 Brandon road after a long journey of quite and movement only coming from John and Lestrade. Ebony, wanting to get away from the awkward silence and glares from John, jumped from out of the car and buzzed the bell for the two floored flat.

"Hello? If this is one of Iva's friends-" Came Mrs Andrews tearful voice.

"Mrs Andrews? This is Ebony Holmes." The young detective opened the door as Iva's Mum buzzed her in. Ebony had her head phones in her ipod nano as she climbed the stairs. She hadn't known she had it in the car, otherwise she wouldn't have become involved in her father's conversation with John and Lestrade. P!nk's 'Perfect' came on and she sang along softly until she got to the top of the stairs. Ebony knocked the door knocker and a pair of red ringed eyes looked through the letter box.

"Hello, Mrs Andrews?" Ebony asked, a little wary of the older woman's behaviour. The big, brown, bloodshot eyes looked relieved as they disappeared and the door opened.

"Hello Ebony. Here you go dear." She said quickly as she thrust a piece of folded paper into the girl's hands. Mrs Andrews went to close the door. Ebony jammed her foot in it and Mr's Andrew's eyes became wide with terror. The door down stairs opened and Mrs Andrews pulled Ebony inside roughly by the arm, locking the door what seemed like a million times behind her.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked but was pushed into the living room. There were two little girls clutching each other on the middle of the mucky, damp floor. The room smelt like urine and there wasn't any furniture apart from two mattresses with dirty bed covers on. Ebony looked at the girls, they looked like twins with their long, dirty, knotted blonde hair and matching clothes. Ebony flashed back to her own child hood.

**A newly thirteen year old girl sat alone on her filthy double mattress. She didn't know where her foster mother was. Probably out selling her foster daughter's body to earn money. The girl had to be quick to she get ready, the next customer would be in her room soon, expecting some pleasure. The girl took a shower and put on a tight, passionate red corset on that pushed up her overly developed breasts dramatically, no bra of course… her next man was a regular, she knew he found bras irritating. Her lacy thong and tight, black, extremely short skirt was slipped onto her torso so her back side was nearly showing. She would be wearing lingerie for the man after but this next man, Jaden, wanted skimpy not sexy. Sluttish not romantic. Applying the blood red lipstick to her pouted lips, she finished off the look by drying and volumising her blonde hair after straightening it. She heard the flat door open and she took a sexy position on the bed, black, 9 inch high heels almost puncturing the mattress. She breathed in and smiled seductively as her bedroom door opened. Jaden was a huge biker who could over power her easily if she tried to get away. His arms had tattoo sleeves on and he wore heavy black leather. He dragged her up from the bed and, wasting no time, kissed her roughly on the lips. She knew her lipstick was smearing but Jaden didn't care. He ripped off her thong and unzipped his pants. Throwing her down onto the mattress again, he ripped of her corset and started touching her. At some point her skirt disappeared, and so did his pants.**

**She lay on the mattress, naked and forgotten by Jaden. She felt dirty, unclean, and violated. She heard the door slam shut and she stood up quickly. She scrubbed her self obsessively in the shower until her skin was red raw. Yet she still felt filthy. She wrapped her hair up and got into her next outfit. A short, soft pink, netted piece with no straps and black silk roses along the top and bottom. It was laced up at the back with black ribbon from the very bottom to the very top. It was tight around her breasts but hung off the rest of her, letting her figure show through the lingerie, she wore a pink thong and a lacy pink bra underneath. She brushed and dried her hair, leaving her natural, soft curls flow. She was about to slip on some ribbon-up ballet pump when the door opened. A slender man with a blue coat, curly brown hair and ice blue eyes identical to her own was stood in the door way as she opened her bedroom door. He was followed by a shorter, sandy haired man wearing a jumper, jeans and a green coat and a man with salt and pepper hair dressed in a suit with no tie. She shrugged.**

"**I'm sorry but one of you gentlemen will have to wait outside while the other gets his treat. Or I could do two of you at the time and one on his own, I don't mind either way as long as I get money." She laughed seductively. The shorter man with salt and pepper hair looked shocked.**

"**You're thirteen and you do this?" He gasped. The girl frowned.**

"**You paid for it. If you don't like it then tough. I don't do refunds." The taller man nodded.**

"**Are you Ebony Thalia Holmes? Daughter of Irene and Sherlock? Business name is the Fire Goddess" He asked seriously. The girl gulped and nodded. This was it, she was done for. He held out his hand.**

"**Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you daughter. Now come on. Lestrade, find her some real clothes." He took her hand and dragged her out of the building.**

"**Hey! I'm in work clothes! I can't go out like this!" She yelped. Sherlock took off his coat and handed it to her. She put it on and wrapped it round herself.**

"**So much like your mother." Sherlock murmured. She was taken in a police car to a place called 221 b Baker street with the three men and slowly gained a life other children around her had. Her foster mother only missed her because of her money but nothing. The girl in the lingerie stood before the two little girls, now a year older than she was then though found herself feeling the same way. Alone.**

**(Hiya A/N now! I feel bad doing this to my beautiful Ebony but I wanted her to have a reason for not trusting people. I'm not trying to joke about the issue in this chapter, I just needed her to havea reason to becoming almost a child sociopath amongst people her own age. Thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews. They mean a lot to me and help me write more. Thanks again -KaitlenPotter)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you OK?" Ebony asked the two girls carefully as she hugged them. They both nodded their blonde heads just as the door thumped. All three of the jumped at the sound and Iva's mother came running into the room with a phone in her hand.

"Take them away from here. Please, as a Mother's last wish for her children's safety." Iva's Mum pleaded as a gun shot through the letter box. The two girls screamed as their mother fell to the floor. Ebony wasted no time in grabbing the phone and keeping the girls away from the line of shot of the letter box.

"Let me in!" Came a man's gruff voice from the slit under the door. Ebony trembled. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Jaden. The all three of the girls breathes were fast and frightened. Quickly dialling the safest number she knew, she waited with baited breath. Ring…Ring…Ring…and finally…

"Ebony? What is it? What's wrong?" Came John's voice. Her Dad never did answer.

"Tell Dad I need help. Jaden is outside!" Ebony spoke quickly and quietly. Clutching the girls tightly to her chest to muffle their cries, she heard the line go dead as three pairs of heavy footsteps clattered up the drive. They buzzed. The shooter kept shouting obscenities at the three girls and didn't notice the buzz. Telling the girls to stay where they were, she ran towards the door and buzzed the intercom. She ran back. She didn't make it. She heard the shot before she felt it. Collapsing in pain next to the corpse of the dead mother, Ebony tried unsuccessfully not to scream in agony as warm, thick blood flowed from the very top of her right thigh.

There was a loud bang and a blood curdling scream from the flat just as John, Sherlock and Greg ran up those many flights of stairs. None of them getting worn out. Lestrade called into his radio for urgent assistance. Just as they rounded the corner, John saw a gruff, biker man with tattooed sleeves for arms and sported some heavy looking black leather. Sherlock, who seemed to recognise the man's face, wasted no time in blinding this armed man with the first thing in his pocket… pepper spray. The man screamed in agony as he tried to swipe his eyes clean. Lestrade caught the biker just after Sherlock head butted him, and slapped on a pair of thickly chained handcuffs. Leaving the man inside, Sherlock all but ripped the door off it's hinges and, ignoring the cowering girls in the corner, ran straight to his daughter. John froze for a second then quickly reached for the phone in his pocket to dial for an ambulance. Lestrade was already speaking into his radio though.

"Donavan I need an ambulance and a van over here **now. **Ebony got shot!" The salt and peppered haired man shouted into the black devise. Donavan's shouts to the rest of her team came thick and fast as she screamed for them to do everything she told them. John looked over at Sherlock and joined him on the floor where Ebony lay screaming.

The pain was blinding. The last thing she remembered was Jaden shooting her. She felt her face being touched softly and pushed the person away with a blood soaked hand. Sooner or later, Ebony felt herself being lifted up onto a bed of some type. A stretcher maybe? Ebony didn't care, she just wanted them all to stop touching her. All her 'client's' faces flashed through her mind, Jaden appearing more than once. Ebony's screwed up logic through the pain was that whoever's face came up the most, must be touching her at that exact moment. She fought the unseen faces of the people trying to help her until everything went from white hot pain to pitch black nothingness.

It hurt Sherlock to see his one and only daughter, the only part of him that let him be a little human, be carried away screaming and fighting the paramedics to not touch her. He knew what she must be thinking. That it was that man, Jaden, that she thought was touching her. That hurt more, especially when she was desperately swatting his hand away with her own scarlet red one. What killed him though, was watching her tense, agonised body slump as she was forced to inhale general anaesthetic. He was stained with blood but he didn't care about that. What he did care about was that it was her, Ebony's blood that coated his hands and was smudged onto his shirt.

John could only imagine what Sherlock felt at that moment. He never had children of his own so he knew he didn't understand what it was like to have part of himself almost killed. He didn't have to wonder about Ebony's terror, pain or angriness. Oh John knew that feeling all too much, he knew she would be in agony for her leg, terror of people coming to help her because she didn't know that the man who had done it was now secured and knocked out in a police van, and her angriness at the person who had done this, John knew she would be fuming at the fact that nobody would understand her physical and mental pain apart from him. Even then she had suffered differently to he had when these events happened. Ebony had been responsible for two young girls and then shot by a man that had, unbeknown to John, used her as basically a sex slave. John had been responsible for taking care of the rest of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers if they got harmed or caught. Even though John knew nothing about Ebony being this particular mans slave, he knew that she would probably shy away from anyone touching her for a while and may develop some type of phsycoskimatic problem. Whatever happened to her or Sherlock, he would stand by them both if he was able to.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock didn't leave Ebony's side whilst she was in hospital for the next day. Just in case she got bored. He bought her an Ipad and installed the music app. Lestrade soon got results from forensics that the gun from Jaden's possession was indeed the one that shot Iva Andrews. Waste of time in Sherlock and Ebony's opinion and not one that was worth getting shot for… Ebony wondered whether it were his or not, and rightly so because a few days after she got home to baker street with her new crutches, she received a text message from none other than Thomas Moriarty.

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Did the tree crack the case? **

**To: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**What are you talking about? The police said it was Jaden.**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**There was something key in what you just said there. Can you guess what it was?**

**To: Moriarty, Thomas:**

'**The Police Said'?**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Ah, now you're getting it. So what do you think Holmes?**

Ebony thought for a moment and nodded as she replied, quickly tapping at the keys on her blackberry curve 9300.

**To: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**You.**

The next text came almost immediately.

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Close…**

**To: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Jim.**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Well done. Not as thick as wood after all.**

Ebony ignored the last text. It was just rude and she found a little pea brain like him would call her thick. She saw John looking at her pinging phone and reaching for it… too slow. Ebony grabbed it and deleted the messages just as another one came in.

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Bit of a rubbish ending eh? Tell you what then… let's make this more fun. New case. Your dad should get it in about three…**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Two…**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**One…**

**From: Moriarty, Thomas:**

**Now!**

The last text made Ebony's phone ping at exactly the same time as her father's. They looked at each other as he answered it. A grin lit up on his face…

"New case!" And he sprinted off down the stairs and took the first taxi to Scotland yard, leaving John and Ebony sipping their tea with smirks on their faces.

**A/N: So that's it! I will the cases on this file so keep on reviewing… I know the end is a bit disappointing but it will tie in with future cases so don't be to annoyed! Please? Anyway. Reveiws. Give me a murder or serial kill and I will tie it in with the main case. Thanks for all the support!**

**-KaitlenPotter**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three months since that new case, nothing special to be honest. Ebony was fully healed and really annoyed at her Dad.

"But it's a new case!" Ebony shouted. Father and daughter were nose to nose as their identical ice cold eyes met each other.

"I don't care! You are NOT going!" Sherlock shouted back. John watched from the kitchen, sipping his tea as the two Holmes battled it out in a shouting match.

"To be fair Ebony, you have only just gotten off your crutches." John said. Though he had spoken quietly, his words pierced through the silence like canines into a sausage. Ebony's head snapped to face him faster than you could blink. John put his tea cup into the sink as she glared at him coldly and he padded down the stairs to Mrs Hudson's flat. It was just Sherlock and Ebony now.

"Minsk is NOT a suitable place for a fourteen year old girl to be!" Sherlock said, a little calmer.

"Nor is it a suitable place for a smart ar-" She was about to spit. Sherlock's eyes glinted dangerously and she closed her mouth. Grabbing his coat, Sherlock swept out of the flat with a plane ticket in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. Ebony growled and threw a pillow at the wall.

"Stupid man." She whispered. She heard John's heavy, but not too heavy footsteps padding up the stairs.

"Your dad gone then?" He asked casually. Ebony nodded and sat on the large, cushioned window seat. Watching the black taxi carry her arrogant, protective Father off to the airport. To Bellerose.

"Ebony are you ready? The pool's only private for a certain amount of time!" John shouted through her door. Ebony pulled her old, baggy grey jersey over the top of her black swimming costume and opened her door.

"Well then stop wasting time and let's go!" She rushed past him and tapped down the stairs lightly. Once outside, Ebony looked around and lit a cigarette, puffing it out as fast as possible before stamping it out with her trainer as John closed the door. He had thought she had given up since the Baskerville case. Some kids at school smoked so he thought that's why she smelt of it. Mycroft, how ever much he disagreed, got her 1 pack a month, sometimes 1 1/2 every 2 months. He was cutting her down, making her have them only when she was angry or stressed. Ebony knew this, she wasn't stupid. It was her foster mother who got her into this, she always knew that Ebony had been working when there was the cirgeret smell outside the flat. Ebony shuddered at the thought. She never wanted to g back there. Not ever.

"How long you going to be?" John asked Holmes the younger. Ebony shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm going to try for a hundred at least." John had always been impressed by her ability and stamina, and it was growing more and more. Like she was constantly trying to better herself, she wasn't happy with herself and needed to do more. She ran faster than even Sherlock in cases, and that was an achievement in it's self, she was trained in shooting, as John found out after coming home to find her lying on the couch shooting the television (claiming it was wrong and didn't deserve living), she was amazing at martial arts, Johnson had to work that one out... poor bloke, and, of course, she was the smartest child in London, though John had hunches that it extended to whole of England... maybe Britain and possibly Europe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The long awaited chapter 11! Sorry that I haven't updated in ages guys, I really am! I have had MAJOR writers block and no one gave me a bloody case! GRRRRRRR! Disappointed in you all Kittencubs! Give me a case you would like to see them battle! PLEASE!**


End file.
